CanadaXReader: Taste Test
by minimeroxz
Summary: After arriving at the house of Alfred and Matthew, the Canadian decides to play a game with you. After leading you to a room, in which you can't see, Matthew gives you some delicacies, in which you enjoy. The last item, however, is a bit surprising, but amazing nonetheless.


~Canada X Reader: Taste Test~

You were walking around your neighborhood, looking for something to do. As you were walking along the sidewalk, you stop in front of Alfred and Matthew's house. You had liked to bug Alfred, and you liked to talk to Matthew. The way he looked into your (e/c) eyes, with his grey ones. You decided that you would go over, and see what they were up too!

~Alfred's POV~

Mattie and I were playing some Call of Duty, and I was kicking his butt, when there was a knock at the door. "You get it Mat, you're already losing, and you can't beat me when you're so far behind!" I laughed at him. Matthew sighed, and used his freaking grenade on my face! He got a hell of a load of points! "There, now we're even!" He exclaimed. "Go answer the door; we'll start a new game when you get back…" I mumbled. He laughed and went to the door.

~Matthew's POV~

As I got up, Alfred told me the same thing he tells me everyday… "Make sure you say 'hello' first so they know you're there!" He yelled. I sighed. '_Why does he have to be such a jerk?'_ I thought to myself. I opened the door and was greeted by (Name).

"Oh, hey Matt!" She hugged me. "How are you?" She had a big smile on, her (e/c) orbs as bright as ever.

"Oh, hey (Name)! Nothing really just playing some Call of Duty with Alfred. Would you like to play?" I asked. She nodded, and I courteously let her in, and looked at Alfred. I don't think he got the message I was trying to send, because I think he started to flirt with her!

~Reader's POV~

You walk into the house and what do you get? A cheesy pick-up line from Mr. Alfred. "Hey, I didn't know Matt let an angel in~" He winked at you. "You just don't give up do you, Alfred?" You laughed. You looked over at Matthew, noticing a rather sad look on his face. You walked over to him, lifting his chin up a bit. "Why don't we go do something, without your brother around?" You asked. A smirk developed on his face. "I have the perfect game we could play… Stay right here, and don't move." He exclaimed. You eagerly waited for him to return.

~Matthew's POV~

I was super excited. I was going to be alone in a room with (Name)! I don't know what I should do! I want to kiss her so bad, but I don't want to be mean… Then, as I grab a blindfold, Alfred decides to walk in. "Hey Mat, do you know where..." He looked at the blindfold in my hands… "OH MY GOSH ARE YOU-!" I quickly ran over to Alfred and covered his mouth. "Shut up, or I will tell (Name) that you have a shrine of her." Alfred went beat red. "Fine… What are planning to do, anyway?" He asked. I went silent. "I was going to do a bit of a tasting game, 1 food, a liquid, and a surprise." I must have smirked, because Al walked out of the kitchen. "Good Luck!" He yelled into the kitchen. I quickly went back to (Name) and set it over her eyes.

~Reader's POV~

As you were waiting for Mattie, you thought of the possibilities to tell him that you liked him. 'I could just come out and tell him…' you thought. You shook your head. 'I would wreck our friendship that way!' You shook away the thought, and as you did, you felt someone come up behind you. "Surprise~" You heard Matthew say as he set a blindfold over your eyes. You just giggled, and leaned back into him a bit. "Oh? Has the game started now?" You said, romantically. He laughed. "Well, first we have to go into a different room," He exclaimed, following your tone. "Then it will start."

He lead you into a room, you knew it had candles, or incense, because you could smell the most beautiful flowers. "Why are there candles burning?" You asked Matthew. "Because," He whispered into your ear, giving a slightly romantic tone. It definitely turned you on, because you could feel your face heating up. "I don't want you to figure out what I'm giving you." Your heart dropped. 'He's giving me something! Is going to hurt me!' You thought to yourself, panicking a bit. Your heart started to race, and your breathing was slightly faster. He gasped.

~Matthew's POV~

Oh no! What do I do! She's panicking! She thinks I'm going to hurt her or something! "No! No! It's not what you think!" I exclaimed, worriedly. "I just… wanted to play a taste testing game…" She sighed. "Thank goodness!" She exclaimed. I walked her over to a small couch, big enough for 2 people to sit on. I carefully sat her so she was facing me. "Okay, the first item is a baked good!" I said, sort of quietly. I grabbed a chocolate chip cookie off of a silver platter, and placed it in her lips. She took a bit of the cookie and started chewing it. "Hmm…" She said. "It's soft, and warm, a chewy… Is it a cookie of some sort?" She asked. "Yes." I replied. She kept chewing, a smile developing on her face. "Is it a **chocolate chip** cookie!" "Yes! You got it!" I answered. She gave a happy squeal. "Awesome! What's the next item!" She was eager and ready. I smiled, leaning in, but quickly backed off. 'Not yet!' I told myself. "Well," I started. "It's a liquid, so be careful." I poured a glass of white wine into a small cup, and pushed it towards (Name). She quickly took hold of the glass, with my hand still on it. I was going to let go, until she said "don't… I don't… Want to drop it." At that point, I was blushing the color of the Maple Leaf on the Canadian Flag. She took the glass, and poured the liquid into her mouth. She pushed the glass away, and swallowed the wine. "Is it… wine?" She asked. I clapped. "Good job (Name)!" I congratulated her. "Yes!" she sounded excited. "So, what's the last one?" I smiled.

~Reader's POV~

I was excited about the last item. Mattie told me it was a surprise, and I was super excited about it! He started to undo the blindfold, but I closed my eyes. I wanted it to be a surprise. "(Name), just keep your eyes closed for now…" Matthew told me. You wanted to tell him… Your heart was about to pound out of your chest! "Mattie, before the surprise, I have something I want to tell you." You said, placing your hands on your knees. "What is it, (Name)?" He asked. "Well… It's just…"

~Matthew's POV~

What is (Name) going to say? What should I do! Oh man! I moved closer to her, so that my knees touched hers and I was able to put my arm on her back, pulling her closer to me. I tilted her chin up, her eyes still closed. Darn! I wanted to look into her (e/c) orbs. "(Name)," I said. I could see the blush on her cheeks, and I could smell her chocolate chip cookie breath, with a hint of wine. "Y-y-yes?" She stuttered. Awe! She's so cute when she stutters. I leaned my face towards hers, and carefully placed my lips on hers. Wow! They tasted exactly like they smelt! Mmm! She tasted so good!

~Reader's POV~

You feel something on your lips, something warm, and it tastes like maple syrup… 'Pancakes?' You thought. You open your eyes, to see Matthew kissing you! You blush a bright crimson, but continue to kiss the Canadian. Your dream had come true. You run your fingers through his hair, and close your eyes, and kiss Matthew more passionately. Matthew pulled away first, his cheeks bright red. "(N-n-name)… I love you…" He confessed. You smiled, cupped his face, and kissed him. You were so surprised to the Canadian; he fell over on the couch. You pulled away, and smiled again. "I love you too, Matthew." You went back to kissing him, both happy finally being together.


End file.
